Unexpected Turn of Events
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: What if the Fellowship meets a mysterious wanderer along their journey? Can she be trusted? Is she an enemy or an ally? Will she be able to earn the trust of a certain elf prince? Or will she be able to gain more than she planned to from the elven prince? FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

What if the Fellowship meets a mysterious wanderer along their journey? Can she be trusted? Is she an enemy or an ally? Will she be able to earn the trust of a certain elf prince? Or will she be able to gain more than she planned to from the elven prince? FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! LegolasxOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings! xD

…

The fellowship left Rivendell to start on their journey, they climbed on a hill and took their rest. Legolas has seen something from afar, and when he saw what was coming towards them, he shouted, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Come on! Come on! Take cover!" shouted Aragorn immediately. The Fellowship hid behind the rocks and bushes. A huge number of blackbirds circled the hill twice and flew back towards Isengard.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf suggested looking at the black birds

Legolas heard a snap, he followed where the sound is. Legolas grabbed for his bow and arrow, ready to fire. He pointed it near a tree, "Show yourself, I know you're there". A figure came out, it was a female, her eyes were blue and deep like the sea, her golden locks tied behind her, wearing a close fitting décolleté with an armor and shorts, matching it with boots, she was armed with a sword and a dagger, Legolas came closer to her, "strange for a female to be on this parts. Who are you?" Legolas demanded still pointing his arrow at her.

"Easy there, elf. Is that how a gentleman treat a lady?" she raised her hands, surrendering. Aragorn patted Legolas on his shoulder, he lowered it down, "you did not answer my question. Why were you wandering alone? Who are you?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas once more, and then back to the female in front of them.

"My Lady, may we know what your name is? What such a lady like you, doing in this dangerous place?" Aragorn offered his hand to her, she took it

"I'm Serena. A lost wanderer" Legolas eyed her doubting what she claimed to be, he eyed her bag and saw something shining. _A thief? _Legolas thought

"We were ambushed by orcs, and my companions were killed, I was lucky enough to have survived" Serena told them, Legolas suspicious of her

"Goodness! Poor laddie! We should take her with us, we cannot let her stay here. Orcs might kill her" Gimli spoke, "Thanks, but I think you're elf friend does not want me in your company" Serena said while she looked at Legolas, while he looked back at her too, "Ignore that elf! You're coming with us, aye!" Gimli smiled making his way towards her, he nudged Legolas away.

Aragorn spoke, "We cannot leave her here. It will be dangerous. You can come with us"

The fellowship with Serena walked in deep snow. Frodo stumbled and fell, rolled down towards Aragorn. Aragorn helped Frodo on his feet. Boromir picked up the ring, and handed it back to Frodo. The Fellowship struggled through the deep snow, except Legolas, who has no trouble of the weather. Serena saw the black haired hobbit, shivering. Serena pulled him to her and shielded them both from the cold.

"Thanks, my lady" Frodo said, "No need to be formal, call me Serena" said Serena

"I'm Frodo" Frodo looked at her, "Nice to meet you, Frodo" Serena smiled at him

Suddenly, Saruman's voice is heard.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said, they stopped walking.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said

The first avalanche falls. The Fellowship barely managed to throw themselves towards the mountainside, avoiding it. Lightning stroked the top of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship, Frodo was with Serena deep in the snow, they were so close to each other. Frodo can't help but be amazed by her beauty. "Are you okay, little one?" Serena asked Frodo, he nodded in reply. After a moment, they all emerged from the snow.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested, Gandalf with a worried look on his face.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?" Gandalf said, but Frodo was nowhere to be seen.

We will go through the mines." Frodo told

"So be it." Gandalf said, and they travelled to Moria

While travelling, the Merry and Pippin approached Serena, "Are you missing home?" Pippin asked, "Stupid question, Pippin" Merry said, while he slapped Pippin at the back of his head. "Yes, I do" Serena told them, "Can you really fight?" Pippin asked once again, "Last time I checked, yes" Serena replied while she smiled at them, "So you can teach us how?" Merry blurted out, Serena nodded, and the two hobbits looked at each other, faces with pure delight. Frodo went to them and asked the two hobbits to stop bothering her with questions.

"Sorry for that" Frodo apologized, "it's fine, I can live with them" Serena said while she looked at the two hobbits with a smile on her face.

….

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

The Fellowship together with Serena arrived at the West Gate of Moria

Gandalf stopped in front of the doors, "Now, let's see. Ithildin.. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

The Moon appeared from behind the clouds and the writings on the doors glowed for them to see.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf read

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said, informing the hobbit.

After so many attempts to open the doors, Gandalf gives up and threw his staff on the ground. "Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf exclaimed, admitting defeat

Frodo looked at the doors, and then as if something popped into his head, he got up,"It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo exclaimed with excitement

"Mellon" Gandalf uttered fast, and the doors opened.

Inside, they found dead dwarves lay everywhere on the ground.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed

"Oh! No! Nooo!" Gimli screamed

Legolas picked up an arrow from the body, examined it, and threw it away with disgust.

"Goblins!" Legolas cried out

Legolas puts an arrow to his bows, Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords.

"We should never have come here." Boromir said in regret

The panic started to grow, the hobbits turned back towards the door. They didn't notice that, something was moving in the water.

"Now get out, get out!" Boromir shouted. Everyone headed for the exit. Suddenly Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled out of the cave by the Watcher in the water. Serena immediately impaled the tentacle on the ground with her sword, the tentacle released Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the Watcher. They all went to retreat towards the cave

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled at them

"Aim for his eye! Come on!" Boromir shouted,

Legolas shot an arrow straight into its eye. It pulled back and as the Fellowship raced into Moria, it reached out and slammed the gates shut. Rocks dropped from above and the roof of the passage collapsed in front of them. Total darkness fell upon them. Then a faint beam of light emitted from Gandalf's staff, showing the scared faces of the Fellowship.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Said Gandalf, giving them a word of advice.

Serena was walking beside Legolas, "great shot there" she said, praising him.

"I don't take compliments from someone like you" Legolas stated with disgust

"Don't mind him, he's always grumpy" Gimli assured Serena

The Fellowship carefully makes its way over the floor and up the steps

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf whispered, enough for them to hear.

The Fellowship entered a great cavern with a walkway down through the middle. They then climbed slowly up steep steps on the side of a cavern. On the fourth day of their journey, the Fellowship climbed another flight of stairs to a crossroad in the mine: three portals loom before them

"I have no memory of this place" Gandalf said, with all honesty

The Fellowship sat around the portals, resting while Gandalf tried to decide which portal to enter

"Are we lost?" Pippin uttered, hoping that they're not

"No." Merry replied

"I think we are. Where's Serena?" Pippin said noticing that Serena was nowhere to be seen, Legolas heard the hobbit, and surveyed around the darkness. _Maybe she lost her way_

"Maybe she went for a walk, or she's finding another way out" Pippin told Merry, Merry shook his head from his friend's foolish idea.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam cried out to them

"Merry?" Pippin said out of the blue

"What again?" Merry replied annoyed

"I'm hungry." Pippin said with all honesty.

Frodo looked over his shoulder, band saw a figure, scared he went close to Gandalf.

"There's something down there." Frodo stated

"It's Gollum." Gandalf said, reassuring Frodo. Frodo looks even more scared

"He's been following us for three days"

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?!" Frodo exclaimed

"Escaped…Or was set loose?" Gandalf expressed. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

Frodo looks at Gollum in complete disgust. Frodo sat down beside Gandalf, and sighed.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo wished, looking at the Ring

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf uttered to Frodo

Gandalf looks towards one of the portals

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf finally said

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf stated, Merry don't know if he should be happy about what Gandalf had said. Legolas looked one last time for Serena, but he cannot sense her presence. The Fellowship heads down the left-hand passage, and soon they come to an open space. Gandalf staff illuminated a huge hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. All members of the Fellowship, including Gimli, looked around in awe

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf declared

Gimli pays no heed to Gandalf, but runs into the chamber. He stopped and kneeled by a crypt and starts to sob

"No! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried out

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf translated

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, bended down, and took from the grasp of a dead dwarf a large, battered and very old book. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas declared

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming." Gandalf read

Pippin saw a corpse sitting by a stone well, he gets curious and ended up making waves of noises. Then silence. The Fellowship began to relax. Gandalf slammed the book shut.

Meanwhile, Serena walked through the dark, she is away from the Fellowship. Serena sensed a presence around her.

"Show yourselves, I can smell your filth from afar" Serena said, the orcs came forward, one moved closer to her. "They are here, as requested" Serena spoke to the orc.

"How can we trust your word? You're not among us" the orc said, then a noise came, echoing around the walls. "I think that's your cue" Serena grinned at the orc, the orcs roared and moved to find the Fellowship.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed. He grabbed the staff and hat from Pippin, but just then, drums echoed up from deep below. Terror crept into their faces.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits

Aragorn runs to Boromir and closes the doors. A troll can be heard from outside

Legolas tosses spears and axes to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door.

"Aarghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli shouted

The orcs finally managed through the doors and the battle began. Suddenly, a cave troll smashed through the rest of the doors. Legolas shoots an arrow at him, but he just growled. The battle goes on and Sam hits an orc with his frying pan.

The troll swung his chain at Legolas, Legolas ran along the chain onto the troll's head. He shot the troll in the back of its head and then jumped off. After some hide-and-seek, the troll found and grabbed him. Frodo fell on his back into a corner. The troll lifted him, and he hanged dangling from the troll's hand

Frodo cut the troll's hand with Sting. The troll dropped Frodo to the ground and growled. Frodo began to ran, but the troll blocked his way with a spear, throwing him back into the corner. The troll stabbed Frodo in the chest.

Merry and Pippin charged at the troll. The Fellowship redoubled their efforts against Orcs and troll in furry. Gandalf and Gimli took their turn in stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas aimed his arrows. Pippin stabbed the troll one more time on the head, the troll opened its mouth. Legolas shot an arrow into its neck, making it moan and then the troll collapsed on the ground. Pippin gets knocked out. There is a moment of silence. All Orcs are dead or have fled. Aragorn awakens and crawls over to Frodo.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said

Frodo revealed his Mithril shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli exclaimed

Orcs are once again heard down the hall

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf shouted

Orcs sprung out from the floor or crawled down from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship, who has drawn their weapons. Just then a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs scared, fled panicking in all directions.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" Gandalf declared with a scare on his face

The Fellowship ran through the Hall, down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps end into a chasm and Boromir nearly fell into it. Legolas pulled him back just before he is about to fall in. The hobbits too stop short of falling in. They took another flight of stairs down.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Gandalf pushed, even if Aragorn doesn't want to.

The Fellowship ran down the steep staircase. Halfway down, they encounter a gap on the stairs. Legolas leaped forward and lands on the other side.

Boromir took Merry and Pippin, one on each side, and leaped forward, landing on the other side. Aragorn through Sam to the other side, Aragorn reached to pick up Gimli, but he holds up his hand

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli said to Aragorn. Gimli leaped forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed him by the beard

"Not the beard!" Gimli exclaimed

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the fires below. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and climbed after him. They struggle to their feet and look at the widened gap that separates them from the rest of the Fellowship. A huge rock fell and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation.

"Come on!" Legolas encouraged them

Frodo and Aragorn shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slammed onto the steps where their companions were. They leaped across to safety, Aragorn was caught by Boromir, Frodo's jump was too short he ended up holding on the edge, when a hand grabbed him, saving him from falling.

"Hold on, Frodo. Don't let go" Serena said and pulled him to safety. Frodo was still out of breath. The Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf stopped halfway over and turned to face the Balrog, who appeared out of the fires, growling

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf exclaimed

A blazing light radiated from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge and its surroundings

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" Gandalf shouted at the Balrog

As the Balrog stepped forward, making the bridge collapse, and the demon falling. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall then turned to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths and winds on Gandalf's ankle, and dragged him over the edge. He clinged onto the bridge but is straining to keep his grip. Frodo rushed forward, but Boromir restrained him. Gandalf lost his grip and fell into the abyss

"Nooooooo!" Frodo screamed in regret of what happened to Gandalf

The Fellowship came running out of the East Gate of Moria. Everyone is distraught. Serena stayed by Frodo's side, comforting him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn ordered. Serena observed Frodo, she knows he is too saddened.

They crossed Dimrill Dale and entered the Woods of Lothlórien. Slowly, they walked under the huge trees

"Frodo…" Galadriel's voice whispered. Frodo startled, looked around.

"You're coming to us…is as the footsteps of Doom. You bring great evil here Ring-bearer!" said Galadriel's voice

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, wondering of Frodo's actions. Frodo started walking again. Suddenly, Gimli has an arrow pointed towards him. Lórien Elves appeared from behind the trees, aiming at the others as well. The Fellowship stopped and looked around, alarmed. An elf walked towards them, while signalling for the Lorien Elves to put their weapon down.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn. *Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection.*" Aragorn uttered to one of the elves.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood" he looked at Frodo. "Come, she is waiting."

…..

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! MUCH LOVE


	3. Chapter 3

The Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon. The Lord and Lady of Lothlórien descended to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting. The rest of the Fellowship stared in awe

"Eight there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell and another whom you met along the way. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him" Celeborn spoke

Galadriel looked at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes

"He has fallen into shadow" she looked around at the Fellowship. The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Galadriel looked at Boromir making him awkward, he stared downwards instead. Galadriel stared at Serena too, _You are lost, but soon you'll find your way, _and then Galadriel smiled at her

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel continued

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest" Galadriel stated to them

"_Welcome Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!_" Galadriel whispered inside Frodo's mind.

Later, back on the ground, an area has been provided for them to rest in. The hobbits settled down. Legolas was walking in the halls, when he saw Serena.

_What is she up to? _Legolas followed Serena, careful not to be seen. Serena went deep into the forest, Legolas began to speak.

"Why are you outside?"

"I just want to breathe fresh air, somehow the stars make me forget"

"What do you want to forget?"

"I guess you're going to find out soon" Serena

"Where did you go when we were at Moria?" Serena looked back, Legolas stood a distance from her.

"What do you mean?" Serena told, Legolas doesn't believe it

"You were gone, and then you show yourself when Frodo was about to fall. Where did you go?"

"I was left behind that's all. I didn't know you're that interested in me to be watching me all the time. Be careful you can't fall for me" Serena said, while she looked beyond the skies.

"I don't trust those who are hiding something. I will never fall for someone like you" Legolas told her, making his point

"A secret makes a woman, woman. That's good to know, because you'll get hurt if you did. I'm not who you think I am" Serena said, Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you hiding?" Serena didn't say anything, she made her way back. "I'm watching you" Legolas told her when she passed by him, Serena stopped in her tracks and looked at Legolas and replied back "I know you will, elf. But remember not to get too close." Serena walked away from him, leaving the elf behind. _What does she mean? Who is she then? It seems like there is something troubling her. _

Most of the fellowship fell asleep. Galadriel walked by in silence. Frodo woke up with a start and proceed to follow her. Galadriel walked down to her garden and filled the ewer with water. She turned towards Frodo, not surprised to see him there

"Will you look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." Galadriel shared

Frodo stepped up to the mirror to take a look. Then suddenly the mirror cleared and showed a vision of Legolas, Merry and Pippin, then Sam. He saw Bag End, then the burning of Hobbiton, the enslavement of the Hobbits and the destruction of the Shire. Then suddenly the Eye of Sauron filled the entire mirror. The Ring hanging from Frodo's neck pulled him closer to the water. Sauron spoke to Frodo in Black Speech. Terrified, he grabbed the Ring and jerked back, threw himself off the step and landed on his back on the grass

"The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all." Galadriel spoke in his mind

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Frodo replied to Galadriel. Opening his palm, he offered the Ring to her. She approached Frodo, her hand open. Her image began to change. She returned to normal with a scared look on her face

"I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel"

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo admitted, she turned to face him

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will" Galadriel spoke

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it." Frodo admitted, Galadriel bends down to meet him at eye level

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel said encouraging him, and at the same time ending their conversation for tonight.

In Lothlorien, early in the morning before their departure, the Elves prepared a feast for them. It was like a celebration, the hobbits were dancing with the elves except for Frodo. Serena went to Frodo, held his hand and made their way to dance with the others. Frodo held on to Pippin and then Serena's waist and they danced to the music and cheers.

"Ey lad! You can't keep your eyes of her aye! I see you are fond of her" Gimli nudged Legolas

"Leave me alone, dwarf" Legolas replied moving his gaze away from Serena

"Admit it, princeling is jealous" Gimli chuckled, teasing the elf

On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. Elves prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim.

Serena took one last bite of what Merry and Pippin gave her, she felt really full. Serena passed by Frodo, "Frodo, I think you're riding with Aragorn" Frodo nods, noticing the crumbs around Serena's lips.

"Serena you have something…" Frodo pointed, Serena tried to remove it from the right spot, but she can't seem to. Frodo motioned her to bend forward to him, so he can remove it for her. Serena bent herself forward, with her eyes closed. Frodo was again surprised of how close they are, he was tempted to kiss her, he was moving towards to her, when

"Serena! Gimli is asking for your help!" Legolas shouted, that surprised Frodo, Serena turned her back, "I'm on my way" Frodo swallowed then he just removed the crumbs with his fingers. "Thanks" Serena made her way to find Gimli.

Legolas held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sat in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas informed the two hobbits. He walked up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked

"Four." Pipin said with a burp.

the Fellowship climb into the boats. Frodo sat in one of the boats they have been given, together with Sam and Aragorn.

Serena found Gimli standing with Legolas, "What do you need help for, Gimli?"

"Me? What are you tal—" Gimli was cut off when Legolas pinched Gimli on his side. "OUCH!" Serena looked at Gimli, "I mean AYE! I am already done, laddie. You go on ride the boat, Legolas here was insisting for you to ride with us" Serena looked at Legolas, eyebrows raised "Oh really?" Serena took Legolas hand to help her onboard while Gimli chuckled silently, he put his foot forward making Serena trip, Legolas caught Serena in his arms "Ooops, clumsy" Gimli said his excuse while Legolas made a death glare to him.

Legolas offered to help Gimli too, but on the last minute, Legolas removed his hand when Gimli went to take it. Gimli ended up falling on the boat. "Dwarves are really clumsy" Legolas stated, knowing he did it on purpose, Serena was laughing in the background enjoying their brotherly antics.

Galadriel gave each of the fellowship, Elven gifts before leaving. Serena was holding the elven whistle that comes with a chain that Galadriel gave her, she was wearing it around her neck.

Gimli sat in his boat with Legolas and Serena, a faraway look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said

"What was it?" Serena asked, curious

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli said with glee

Legolas and Serena smiled for Gimli, both happy for the dwarf. Galadriel raised her hand in farewell as the Fellowship canoes down the river.

…

A/N: HAHAHAHA! Hope you like this chapter! Did you have fun reading it? Legolas was obviously jealous. HAHAHA REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!


	4. Chapter 4

The Fellowship reached the great river. The Uruk-hai marched along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship float along.

Darkness fell. The Fellowship rested on a small island. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutched it, its head appeared slightly visible where eyes glinted softly.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn uttered

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir added

Frodo heard them, a look of worry seen on his face

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir advised

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said back

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir stated

Frodo looks out, suffering, from his resting place, hearing Boromir's words.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir made his point

"Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir said, Aragorn turned away

Aragorn turned back suddenly "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

The Fellowship's boats passed through a canyon. Boromir glanced at Frodo's boat across the water. The Uruks are ran in pursuit of the fellowship.

Aragorn half-smiled and tapped Frodo on the shoulder

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn declared

The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendour of the Argonath.

Two majestic statues proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. The Fellowship sailed towards a great, roaring waterfall. As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looks troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glanced at him, looking afraid. The Fellowship started to gather materials to make their camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told the Fellowship

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli revealed, Pippin looked up, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli continued

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn suggested

"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" Gimli uttered

"We should leave now." Legolas suggested, Aragorn replied immediately

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Legolas believed

Legolas's gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Merry, returned with some wood for the campfire, looked around

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked

Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Aragorn also saw Boromir's shield on the ground, Boromir who is also not in sight.

Frodo, in the shadow world, climbed up onto a stone platform framed by two stone eagles. A great shape loomed before him from afar. The image rushed towards him and his vision rise to a pinnacle — the dark tower of Barad-dûr, where the burning Eye of Sauron stared back.

Frodo, rushed to remove the Ring, making him fell off of the platform and landed on his back. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. Before him is a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top.

"Frodo?" Aragorn said

Frodo startled "Huh?! It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked intensely

"Stay away!" Frodo said scrambled up and retreats from Aragorn. Aragorn came after him. "Frodo!" called Aragorn, Frodo stopped in his track

"I swore to protect you!" Aragorn uttered

"Can you protect me from yourself?!" Frodo stated while he held the Ring upon his palm. "Would you destroy it?" asked on further

Aragorn, looking at the Ring, slowly approached Frodo. The Ring begins to whisper. He reached out, towards the Ring. With both hands, Aragorn closed Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushed it to the Hobbit's chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn finally said. "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo stated looking at Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn stood up and drew his sword, Serena was hiding all along behind a tree, listening to their conversation. "It's time. Run, all of you" Serena whispered wishing they could hear her. Sting glowed.

"Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" shouted Aragorn. Frodo ran from the hilltop. Aragorn walked out from beneath the ruin and found a troop of Uruk-hai advancing towards him. He walked towards them, touching his sword to his forehead. The Uruks continued to attack. Aragorn cuts several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the seat. "Mister Frodo!" Sam called out

"Find the Halflings! Yaggh! Find the Halflings!" Lurtz ordered

Legolas and Gimli ran forward from behind the the ruin. Legolas shot several Uruk-hai; Gimli landed blows with his axe. Serena started fighting the Uruks with her blade.

Frodo ran and hid behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hid in a space under some fallen tree trunks. "Frodo!" Merry called

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin suggested. Frodo looked at them, then shook his head. "What's he doin'?" Pippin wondered. "He's leavin'." Merry said

"No!" Pippin said and runs out towards Frodo. "Pippin!" Merry goes after him. Merry and Pippin are out in the open. Several Uruk-hai are coming down the hill, towards them. "Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry said quietly. Merry cupped his hands and called out to the Uruk-hai. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin did the same, "Over here!" Merry shouts

Pippin waved his arms "This way!"

Both Hobbits ran away from Frodo. The Uruk-hai troop followed them. Frodo makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction.

"It's working!" Pippin said, with glee

Merry answered "I know it's working! Run!"

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Serena, Aragorn, and Gimli continued to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabbed one Uruk with an arrow then shot it out at another. Gimli wielded his axe. Aragorn stabbed one behind his back. Serena threw a knife at an orc.

Merry and Pippin ran across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stopped and saw Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks are closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk ran up to them, raising his battle-axe. Boromir came charging in, knocked the Uruk back, and killed him with his own axe. He threw a knife at another, more Uruks closing in on them.

Legolas killed Orc after Orc. He shot down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. An orc moved towards Gimli, his axe tossed away. Serena slashed orcs as many as she can.

Orc: Prepare to die, dwarf!

"Stinking orc!" Gimli spits at the orc, just then an arrow was shot through the Orc's head, the orc fell.

Three loud horn blasts are heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas announced, Serena noticed an orc aiming an arrow at Legolas, she didn't know what got into her, Serena immediately jumped on Legolas, making them fall from the cliff.

Serena had woken up, with a stinging pain on her head. Serena shrugged it off, and looked around, she saw Legolas in front of her.

"Finally, you're awake." Legolas was looking in front of her

"How long I have been knocked out?" Serena asked still holding her head, and she saw that they were in a cave right now

"Long enough. The orcs are gone, I don't feel them anymore" Legolas said, while sensing the surroundings

"How about Aragorn and the others, we have to follow them"

"Not tonight, you have to rest." Told Legolas, looking at Serena, but she immediately talked back

"I'm fine" Serena said, and stood up but she fell to the ground before she can

"Your body tells otherwise"

Serena was left with no choice, they have to stay here for the night. The silence between them was deafening. Serena knew how Legolas was looking at her intently, but she chose to ignore it, but afraid that she might not last for long.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked her, he wants to know why, he didn't expect her to do anything like that, Serena realizing what he meant, answered quickly.

"I don't know. Consider that a debt, you have to pay me back some time"

"I don't want to owe you anything, especially if you're someone that I find suspicious" Legolas walked over to her, she tried to move away from him

"Be that as it may, I advise you to be much more careful next time" Legolas nods

"I'll be sure to be very careful enough, especially to you" Legolas stared at her, she was caught off guard.

"There are things far more dangerous than I, elf. Don't let your guard down because of me" Serena told him, Legolas towering over her, she was keeping her eye contact to him, she knows he's trying to get her to tell him something

"I know you're hiding something" Legolas whispered in her ear

"There are things better left unknown…in the meantime, I hope you don't mind if I want to rest" Serena whispered back, Legolas let her go, and she immediately lay down on the ground facing away from him.

Legolas stared at her while she sleeps, _she saved me? Still she is suspicious, but I find myself completely drawn to her. _

.….

A/N: Hi! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! 3 LEGOLAS IS IN LOVE! YAYYYYYY!


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR's NOTE: Update will have to wait. School started last January 6, so that's why I can't update. Please, be patient. I'll try my best to post as soon as I can! More of Legolas and Serena! :D THANKS TO ALL OF YOU


End file.
